A Finder Series Valentines Day 2014
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Akihito is under cover at a political party trying to get pictures, unaware that Asami is watching him closely. How will their first Valentines Day together be, and does Asami have any ulterior motives? First sucky attempt at Finder Series that I wrote at four in the morning (as you can imagine I am tired) (reposted due to mistake)


***Akihito Takaba***

**I smiled falsely as I walked from the back out into the hall which was filled with important politicians, business owners and Yakuza. I adjusted my camera slightly in my sleeve. I obviously wasn't here to hand out drinks, I was here to get a scoop. I didn't care if it was valentines day or not, after all it wasn't like I had anyone to spend this "romantic" time with. **

**I grabbed enough glasses of wine to fill my tray then began to weave my way through the crowd. This whole night honestly just annoyed me. I was stuck at a stupid social gathering taking candid photos, wearing a stuffy outfit and it seemed like though I was naive- according to Asami- I was still the most intelligent person. However even amongst all of the negatives of this night there was still one thing that made me happy. The fact that HE wasn't here.**

**I then gasped when I thought I saw someone familiar from the corner of my eye. I turned and looked around then stopped the moment my eyes caught on Asami.**

**What was he doing here!? I had specifically asked Kirishima if Asami was going to be at this party and he had replied with a no... So why? Why was he here? Why did he look so handsome? Why was my heart racing? Why was he looking at me? **

**I shook my head slightly to shake myself from my train of thought then turned to walk away. **

**"Waiter, I'll have a drink." Stated Asami from behind me, making me sigh. I walked back over and put another fake smile on my face. **

**"Of course, sir." I walked back over to Asami and he took a glass from the tray. **

**"So what are you doing here, Akihito?" He asked with a slowly expanding smirk. **

**"I might ask you the same question, when I asked Kirishima if you were going to be here he said no. So why are you here, Asami?"**

**"My plans changed. Now it's your turn to answer."**

**"What I am doing here in none of your business, Asami. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." I went to walk away but Asami grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back to him so we were only about a foot away from each other, the sudden motion sending my tray crashing the ground alerting everyone of the scene that was unfolding. **

**"I assume that is why you are hiding a camera in your sleeve." I gasped. How had he noticed so quickly? "Unfortunately the press were not invited to this party so I will have to ask you to leave. Come, I'll escort you out." I narrowed my eyes at Asami as he pulled me towards the door. I could hear people whispering about how Asami was brave to take on the press like this and I let out a huff of frustration. Why was he trying to make ME come across as the bad guy!?**

**Asami and I walked through a door together and the moment the door swung closed he pushed me against it and kissed me his tongue exploring my mouth. My cheeks began to flush as Asami continued the kiss. After a minute he pulled away and I brought in deep gasping breaths. **

**"Asami, what is it that you really want?" I asked with a glare. **

**"Come now Akihito, it's Valentine's Day. Lovers should always be together on Valentine's Day." I blinked in surprise and looked up at Asami. **

**"L-Lovers... WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Asami's smirk widened and I could already tell that I wasn't going to be able to shake him off like I wished I could. No matter how much I hated to admit it I already knew that things were going to end up the way Asami wanted. **

**I looked at Asami as he kissed at my neck, his hands running down the waist line of my stupid, long, black apron. He removed the apron and discarded it on the floor and his hands went to the button of my pants. **

**"A-Asami... Not in here. Someone could walk in at any moment." He smirked and I looked away from him. "Let's just go to your apartment. It isnt far from here." His smirk continued to widen and I sighed as he stood straight. I straightened up as well then followed Asami out to the car that was waiting for us. We both got in and I put my camera in the side of the door. Asami then pushed me down against the seat and pulled my pants and boxers down. My cheeks began to flush a brighter shade of red as Asami slid two fingers inside of me and began to thrust them in and out off me. After a minute he pulled his fingers out of me and I panted. **

**"Do you like that Akihito?" He asked smoothly. I looked up at him and he obviously took my pleasured expression as a yes. I moaned as Asami pushed himself into me, making my back arch off the leather seats. He then began to pound into me, stroking my member until I came shortly followed by him. **

**"A-Asami?"**

**"What is it?" He asked. **

**"Why cant we just do normal things every now and then like go out for dinner?" I asked. Asami blinked in surprise then smirked again. **

**"I thought you didn't want me spending money on you, taking you to dinner would mean spending money on you." I rolled my eyes. **

**"Yeah, and like giving up a deed that was worth millions in order to save me didnt count as spending money on me."**

**"Well are you saying that if I had asked you out to dinner you would have agreed to go out to dinner with me?" Asami asked, his smirk widening again. **

**"Well I would have preferred dinner to you making a fool out of me then screwing me in your car."**

**"If you want dinner then get dressed and I can get Kirishima to take us to a nice restaurant." I sighed as I did up the buttons of my pants then sat up. Asami wrapped an arm around my shoulders then stole one gentle kiss. "How was that?" He asked and I sighed. **

**"Nice, you should kiss me like that more often, that way I can actually breath." Asami chuckled. **

**"I would ask you what you want for Valentines Day but it's too late for that so I guess you get a nice night with me."**

**"Wait a second... ARE YOU JUST ACCEPTING SO THAT YOU CAN GET ME DRUNK AND SCREW ME AGAIN!? YOU BASTARD!" I opened the car door while the vehicle was still moving. "I AM NEVER AGREEING TO GO OUT FOR DINNER WITH YOU AGAIN!" **

**While I ran from the area, infuriated by Asami's behaviour he simply sat there smirking the whole time. **


End file.
